The Lady Behind The Red Veil
by Tessela
Summary: Airi never had the chance of knowing her mother and her father never spoke of her. One day she stumbles upon a room and meets a strange, beautiful woman behind a red veil. But when word spreads of Sesshomaru's search for a new Lady, chaos sweeps the lands and causes a woman Airi never thought she'd ever meet to make an appearance that will change everything she ever knew. KagxSess
1. Prologue

**./\\.**

 **Prologue**

 **O**

 **The Lady Behind The Red Veil**

 **./\\.**

Before that day, I had never met the lady in the Rose Palace. I had stumbled onto her wing of the castle after I managed to escape my princess lessons. I had angrily slammed her door and huffed madly but calmed down when I realized where I had accidentally ended up at.

I remembered her room was dark-always dark- and lit heavily with incense and candles but you could see her soft curved body through the dark rolling smoke. Her bed and her sitting chair were parallel to each other, facing across the room but each was hidden behind a red veil, making you feel almost encompassed by the material. I oddly always felt secure and safe in her room even though she barely noticed my presence and didn't say anything while I was there. But it was always peaceful and calm in her room and it was just what I needed when I wanted to escape from the bustling of an active and noisy castle.

From that day on, I began to constantly escape to her room and whenever I would sneak in, she was either lying in bed or sitting in her chair, staring out the window with a longing feeling in her body language. I remember the way she would anxiously scraped her nail against the raised design of her teacup because it use to annoy me as a young, impatient pup because I didn't know what it meant to her, but now it broke my heart when I had finally realized it. That scraping sound was the sound of a woman giving her silent plea. A plea that I never understood nor bothered to question by any means as a pup. She was lonely. And even if I didn't sense it or understand it, deep down, I didn't have to sense the sadness of how really alone she truly was in her shrouded room.

The first time I actually began to speak to her, she was completely welcoming and had the gentlest voice I've ever heard and whenever we talked, she had a million stories to tell me but she sparsely had the opportunity to tell them for I had many stories of my own but I naturally believed she enjoyed listening to me far more than speaking herself. She was willing to listen to any problem I had albeit woman troubles, boy troubles, or father troubles; she had great advice for every topic. Without even realizing it, I was falling in love with her and filling a void in my heart that had been empty years before I met her.

I've only laid eyes on the lady behind the veil a handful of times and each time her skin would lose more color, her eyes would become slightly more sunken, and the pungent smell of death would out mask her sweet perfume and incense. However, she was still extremely beautiful with an ethereal sense to her tender, motherly features and she always had a smile, always laughed as if she was a normal person and not a woman with death looming over her. She had dark raven hair that would be pent up on hot days or down and draping over her shoulders on colder days and, warm cerulean eyes that reminded me of the Haku River than ran strong but calmly around our palace.

She was also not a shy person when she spoke and made me laugh a lot with her stories of a girl who went on great adventures with another Hanyou, Inu-Youkai (just like me!) and her friends.

One time, I asked her about herself and I had instantly regret the thought of it soon afterward. Upon my words, her aura had soured and sadness flooded in but quickly a spark of joy warmed it and I was grateful for it. She told me one story about herself that I would never forget. She had two children.

One was a son, a great and mighty one too and a beautiful girl that she never had the chance of seeing. After she had fallen ill, she couldn't even hold her own child after giving birth to her and she missed them terribly and prayed every night that they were healthy and well every day. Her words touched my heart and I actually began to cry but she soothed my tears. She held me that night and I never returned to my chambers until early dawn when the maids were starting to look for me.

Her story reminded me how I never had the chance to meet my own mother or see a picture of her, how no one ever spoke of her as if it was a taboo to utter her name but the woman behind the red veil treated me just as if I was the daughter she never had the chance to meet. The daughter she never had the chance to hold.

Months later, the lady behind the red veil's health had fallen drastically and she grew to lye on her deathbed and I didn't understand why but soon I had concluded it to be when word spread far and wide across the Western Lands that my father, Lord Sesshomaru, is looking a new woman to mate and become the new Lady of The Western Lands.

 **./\\.**

 ** **This concept was bouncing in my head for a looong tiimeee~ Okay, so it's not all about my OCs I created, I assure you, it's pure SesshxKago lovliness~ Read and Review, should I continue or nah?** **


	2. Betrayal

**./\\.**

Chapter 1

 **O**

Betrayal

 **.\/.**

"...She's too mentally unstable right now!"

"...Not right to continue to be our Lady!..."

"...You must do something now or take another Lady of the Western Lands!"

"...Do you want to be looked upon as weak?!..."

All around him Youkais of all statures and species bantered with each other across the boardroom. At the head of the table sat a regular silver haired Dai-Youkai that fought the urge to slash every throat in the room, instead, he remained unmoving through the whole meeting.

"But look what she's done for our land!" One councilman defended, slamming his fist down for emphasis.

"Who cares?! That's in the past, we must worry about the future!"

"What of their first heir? He particularly favored his mother."

"Damn what that hanyou wants!..."

Sesshomaru's once closed eyes opened at his words, his irritation growing by the second. "Silence," he simply ordered but his words held unspeakable underlying meaning behind it, that it caused all the youkai to cease their babbling instantly as many looked over to his direction in slight fear or anticipation. It was the first time he spoke during their whole meeting and caught many's guard down as some had assumed he wasn't even listening to their nonsensical babbling anymore.

"Look at Lady Inu no Saga, she's a very beautiful Inu-youkai from Inu-Kimi's side of the family. Why can't you mate her?"

"I do not wish to mate with someone besides my own mate that I've chosen."

"If not mate, why not rut with her instead? I heard she's quite ripe and ready." An old council noted, his mouth salivating at the thought of the virgin Inu demoness. "You can't leave such a woman unattended to."

"Indeed!" Another councilman chimed in. "She can be a great addition to a harem. Maybe even produce a full blooded heir!"

Sesshomaru's eyes cut his eyes to the overweight Saru-youkai councilman and narrowed warningly. "I already have an heir to my throne and if you care to ever mention such an idea again, I will kill you where you stand." He promised. "I don't have a need for a harem or any concubines. They are beneath me; their blood is not worthy of mine. "

An elder Inu-Youkai councilman cleared his throat, unfazed by the Lord's threats. "That may be something you want, but I must add, you are not in the position as of this moment whether you keep your Lady of the West or not."

Sesshomaru's eyes harden as he glared at the old man."Explain, grandfather."

 **./\\.**

Kagome stared down at the royal scroll in disbelief. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, she must be still extremely tired. The longer she stared at it and swept her eyes over the finely printed words, the more emotions slowly roused under her skin, making it boil and prick. Her fingers trembled in uncontrollable anger and they hastily gripped the sides of the parchment before vehemently ripping it apart in frustration.

More and more, she ripped it, ripped it all into mere shreds that fell like fallen snow around her room.

' _How could he?!_ ' She thought furiously as she turned and picked up another scroll from her desk and lifted a large candle from its holder to set it ablaze inside of it's steel roll. She continued to burn countless different scrolls pertaining to anything about the Lord of The Western Lands with her anger settling in and taking over the rational part of her thinking. She then picked up the gift that Sesshomaru had given her to write letters to him with and set the inside of the roll on fire. It was a silver roll used to keep the scrolls inside with a family crested clamp and yelped in pain when it burned the palms of her hands but she ignored the stinging of her palms and the mild smell of burning flesh as she hastily threw it into her fireplace for it burn with greater, intense heat.

Her anger did not cease there. She turned and spied her vanity filled with expensive parfumes that were given to her from all of his travels across the Indies and Europeans. She stalked towards it as if it was a gazelle and she the lioness. She picked up one small crystal bottle and examined it, running her fingers over the wavy textures. This one was a gift from Paris.

She gripped it in fervent fingers before angrily smashing it against the floor. Before long, around her feet, glass scattered everywhere as she thew more bottles off of the floor and walls.

She reached for two more bottles and heaved them to the ground without remorse and her fingers reached for another bottle and held it. She examined it briefly but stopped when she recognized it.

Her eyes widen in shock and realization. The bottle of parfume in her hand was starkly different from the others decorating the floor. Instead of a crystal cut bottle, it was in a modest, delicate clay gourd that resembled a small sake bottle with a cork in it. Her hands cradled the bottle as tears welled her eyes. She pressed it to her heart as she shook with a sob. She sank to her knees and balled her self up tightly around the bottle, ignoring the pressing of uncomfortable glass to her knees or her handmaids that were running down the hall.

Her cries had been heard from ways down from her room and soon her hand maidens burst into her room frantically. "My Lady! What is wro-AH!" One of them shrieked as she stepped on a chunk of glass.

Another hand maiden gasped as the sight of her room. Everything was in disarray and her veils were ripped from the ceiling and even had holes torn or burned in them. She spotted Kagome kneeling and carefully began stepping over any pieces of glass or objects.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome! What is troubling you? Please speak to me!" Her hand maiden took a knee beside her and tentatively rested a hand on Kagome's back.

"What's happening?!" Another hand maiden rushed to the door, taking in the situation. "What in the Kamis tore through here?"

"Quick!" the first lady snapped, "Lady Kagome is hurt! Alert the healer and our Lord, make haste- go now!"

The young woman gasped before quickly bowing. She darted down the corridor, yelling for help. She spotted two senior maids and quickly caught their attention.

"What's wrong?!" One of the ladies shrieked in fear, grasping the woman by the forearms, forcing her to calm down and look at her.

"It's Lady Kagome! She is not well, again, and this time she's gone mad!" She panted as she retold everything she saw, her cheeks redden in exhaustion. "Quick, we must go alert Lord Sesshomaru!"

The maids exchanged a look akin to horror, shock, and confusion before one of the older ladies stuttered in fear. "W-What?! What has come over her?" Her eyes widen in terror as she grasped the woman's arm tightly, fear laced her words tightly. "If Lord Sesshomaru finds out, one of us is surely going to die!"

The other maid scoffed, clearly having more experience in this than the other two. "And if we don't tell him, we all will die! I'll go retrieve him, myself."

"Thank you," the handmaiden bowed gratefully before leaving to locate the healer.

The senior maid lifted the hem of her kimono as she sprinted down the vast corridor, coming to the double doors that led from the Rose Quartz Palace wing of the castle to the main castle where the Royal family resided. She tugged the heavy doors and slid through the narrow opening.

She's only been in the main part of the castle a handful of times and knew little of how to maneuver through. The corridors were more elaborate and complicated than the Jade Palace or Rose Quartz Palace and thus she found herself running into dead ends and meeting youkai who were unhappy to see a human in a youkai part of the castle.

After running into more dead ends, and dodging multiple hostile youkai, she wandered down a hall, following what sounded like conversation and the Lord's voice. She then came up to another set of double doors and hesitantly held the handle before tugging it open. She mentally prayed she had the right room or else she was as good as dead right now.

Luck and the Kami's must have been on her side. She had interrupted a meeting with the Lords and spied long silver locks at the head of the table.

All eyes had shifted to the human senior maid and some even growled at the sight of her. She fell to her knees, panting heavily and groveled before her liege Lord. "Please forgive me, my Lord, I've rushed all the way here in order to find you."

"What is the problem?" He asked with disinterest, but secretly he was very interested to see one of the human maids that he hired to cater to Kagome. Without realizing it, he was hoping it was good news too or an excuse to leave this boring meeting he was being forced to attend.

"It is about Lady Kagome. We found her this morning in an angry frenzy and she hasn't calmed down since. We have sent her to the healer while we clean and repair but she is not well. We have requested your presence to please console her. "

Before Sesshomaru could even formulate a reply, another person jumped to answer. "He cannot attend to her needs right now!" His mother roared from beside him.

"B-But Queen Mother!" The maid groveled again. "We're very worried, she's never acted this way before!"

Inu-Kimi was not persuaded. "Whatever goes wrong with that unstable human is not his problem. You handmaidens and maids were hired to tend to her, so don't come crying to us when you screw up! Fix your own mess!"

"This sounds very familiar to me, are you sure she isn't pupped again, you ol' dog!" Raionmaru, the Lord of the Southern Lands, laughed, exposing his large, sharp fangs.

The maid looked startled at his assumption. "Oh, no! She isn't, I assure you! Just very angry."

This only made the shishi-Youkai laugh even harder. "If you say so, just this time, can I at least be invited to the _third_ birthing. Unfair I couldn't see the birth of the lovely Princess Airi. I'd pay top dollar to see the look on the scoundrel's face when he discovered it was a girl! Priceless!" The lion roared in laughter and nearly shook the chandelier above them.

Next to him, his wife, Shishi-Mi shook her head at her husband's mundane loud outbursts. Sesshomaru felt a tick throb beneath his eye at the loudmouth, nosy lion.

"Cease your nonsensical laughter, Lord Raionmaru. I am leaving the Queen Mother in charge of this meeting until my return." Sesshomaru declared without any room for argument. He walked towards the maid who bowed again in respect. "Stand up and go back to tending to your business." He ordered without looking down at her before continuing his walk, passing her without a second glance to the maid who carefully lifted her head off the ground to stare baffled but grateful at his order.

Sesshomaru swiftly left the main castle and entered the Rose Quartz Palace wing. He was greeted by a flock of maids and handmaidens running about flustered and crowding Kagome's door as one of the senior handmaidens blocked off all entry.

"...You can't come any closer! This isn't any of your businesses'!" The older woman yelled in return of all the nosy maids who complained in response. Looking over all the relatively average heighten women, the handmaiden spotted Sesshomaru's tall figure right away and dropped to a kneel. Looking at her in confusion, the ladies turned the direction she was face and many abruptly fell to their knees in respect. Sesshomaru paid them no mind as he walked through a pathway they made for him.

Her room looked as if a tornado swept through it. Her red veils were torn and cast about, her tables were tipped over and her bench had most of its legs broken. Scrolls that he had given to her were ripped or burnt and he noticed a piece of silver in her roaring fireplace. Glass sprinkled the ground and he even spotted a bloody chunk of crystal lying on the floor. He had to cover his nose with his sleeve as the scent of multiple mixed parfumes assaulted his keen nose as he stepped in to assess the damage even more.

He turned to the cowering women in the hall and they all flinched under his cold gaze. "Where is she?"

The older lady from earlier slowly dropped to her knees and groveled "We had to drag her into another room down the hall. She refuses to see the healer but has many cuts and burns, Lord Sesshomaru. Please, we need your help." She clapped her hands together above her head in a plea.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he left the room and turned the corner, following the flow of her unsteady reiki. He found her in a dimly lit room sitting on another bench with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting against them. He silently took a seat next to her, noticing the cuts and burns on the inside of her hand. Her knees were also bloody with small shards of glass embedded in them. He sat, inhaling the stench of her blood and salty tears, mutely for what felt like hours as he awaited her to finally speak to him. After a while, she unfolded from her position but did not face him as she turned to stare out the window instead.

One of her hands were sitting in her lap when he finally got a better view of her wounds. He reached and grab her wrist but didn't expect it when she snarled back at him.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped angrily, snatching her hand out of his grip. "Especially with the hands that you've touched another woman with." She didn't care when she heard him growl and simply ignored him and knew he was obviously offended by her rejection. But he figured why she was angry and hostile towards him so he said nothing more as he watched her stare out onto the estates, knowing better than to put more fuel on a fire.

His eyes took the time to wander over her disheveled appearance. Her once neat and twisted hair was drooping with long strands falling loose and her head ornaments falling from their place. His eyes lingered on ears that were redden in anger and his eyes settled on whatever her hands gripped close to her and instantly registered what it was. His eyes soften considerably.

"You hold the first bottle of parfume I have ever given you." He noted, noticing as she tensed before gripping the neck of the bottle more securely. The cork was shifted and he could faintly smell the intoxicating scent that he missed so much.

It was his favorite scent on her. She wore it all throughout their courting. Even during their mating ceremony and when they made love for the first time. She wore it throughout her pregnancy with their first pup, but slowly the scent faded along with their happiness shortly after their second pup. He smelled more than just sweet parfume from the clay bottle- he smelled memories.

"How could you?" She finally whispered tensely after a solid moment of silence. Sesshomaru had composed himself and relaxed in her presence, with one foot propped up and his arm resting over it, he listened to her ragged breathing as she silently cried and her heavily beating heart.

"..." His eyes shifted to her once again. She still refused to look at him and he could feel the anger rising up in her once again.

"After all these years, after all we went through. You decided I wasn't competent enough to remain your mate anymore. Am I damaged goods to you now?"

He felt his own anger rising at her words. She knew damn well that was utter nonsense!

"If I ever had the slight inkling that you were incompetent, I would've never mated you from the start, let alone have pups with you and make a Hanyou an heir to my lands." She felt the steeliness of his words pierce her heart and her anger rouse even more until she was brimming with it.

"How _dare_ you make this sound like you were doing a pity job for me! I never asked you to make a _Hanyou_ your heir, and if you were too disgusted by the idea wh-"

"That is not what my words were implying and you know it. Do not twist them." He shot her a cold look that barely fazed the miko.

Her hand toyed with the cork in the gourd of parfume, weakly smelling its nostalgic aroma. "If you loved me so much, why weren't you ever there for me when I needed you?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how childish she was acting. "You sound so ungrateful," he spat out venomously, his eyes narrowing to slits. She instantly whipped her head to stare at him as if he's grown another head.

"When I was all alone Sesshomaru, you did _nothing_ to comfort me!" She screamed. The sight before him nearly made him swallow his next words. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot red with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was blotchy red and sagged with exhaustion and lack of sleep as bags and dark spots encircled her tired and restless eyes, but what genuinely caught him off guard was the raw, pained look them. "When my world came crashing down, you did nothing but locked me away and allowed me to crumble in solitary peace. You don't even understand how hurt and betrayed I felt!"

The Lord of the West didn't know how to feel about her confession. Should he feel remorse for not comforting his mate when she truly needed him the most? Should he feel sad that she was tearing herself apart all alone and he wasn't there to stop her? He was a mix of emotions that he's never dealt with before and found himself at a crossroads that either way he chose to go and what he chose to say was possibly rigged with traps.

He wasn't the consoling type and mostly used actions over words to show his emotions. Generally, Kagome had no problems with his way of affection but right now, she was asking him for something that, for the first time, the Lord feared he could not give her.

Upset with his inability to give her a response, Kagome sighed dejectedly and turned to face the window and looked out upon the dark skies that were littered with stars. Her hand sat between and he watched it thoughtfully. He knew she was still had rough burns across her palms and that still needed treatment but if he were to touch her again- and he knew Kagome _very_ well- she will mostly likely burn the flesh off of him in her irrational anger.

"I've never lain with the woman who proclaims herself as my future mate." He stated, effectively pulling Kagome out of her previous thoughts.

"W-what?" Her eyes widen in shock and confusion and for a moment, he saw a glimmer of hope in them. "R-Really?" She stared into his golden orbs, searching them for any sign of dishonesty but knew Sesshomaru never lied. "Then...Then why is she here?" She whispered the last part, but more to herself.

Finding that her anger was waning, he reached out for her hand again and took it once more, turning it over to examine her wounds. Kagome did not refuse him this time but gasped as his hot, skillful tongue dart against her flesh. A familiar chill ran down her spine as she watched him drag his tongue over the heel of her palm, the open wounds mending back together and her burnt flesh cooling down and recoloring pink to show new skin cells.

Her anger had fully simmered down by the time he had finished her left hand and gave her a look that expected her to grant him her right one. She reluctantly released the bottle of parfume and sat it down between them as she raised her other hand, watching as he took it gently and carefully as to not cause her more pain.

She stared down at the wood of the bench they sat on, a deep, disappointed frown marring her features. "I know you will not waste your breath by asking for my forgiveness, so you must already know I will not forgive you despite you've never defiled our promise. You still hurt me and betrayed me, nonetheless and as long as that wannabe Lady walks around this castle like she will soon own it, I will always remain angry and nothing will get better between us." She lifted her head but looked away, too afraid to meet his gaze.

He finished up at the crease in her ring finger and allowed her to pull her hand away to examine them both. "I highly doubt you will just idly sit back and allow this." He gave her a look of disbelief that would've made her crack a cunning smile years ago, but wouldn't do such a thing now.

"You're right, but I don't know what I'm going to do or what my health is going to do." She answered honestly. Her health fluctuates from time-to-time and she would be healthy one day but confined to the bed the next. At times she could dance around in her room but other times she could barely stand on her own feet. If she were to do anything, she had tremendous fear that her health will come back and fail on her once again and that was the last thing she wanted.

But she couldn't take this lying down, she wouldn't be Kagome Taisho-Higurashi if she did!

"But when I know what I'm going to do, I guarantee you, everything is going to change, Sesshomaru Taisho."

 **.\/.**

 **All Mistakes are mine and corrections will be done when I find them. Thanks to everyone who Read and Reviewed last chapter, they were awesome~!**

 **I really hoped you guys liked this first chapter, it took me a while to get it out, it was literally in 3-4 chunks on different pages when I first wrote it and I stitched it together like a quilt and I'm really proud of it!**

 **A quick thanks to my aunt who's a fanfiction vet who really pulled me out my writers block the other day. I finished this over a 2 day period and I'm pretty damn proud of it.**

 **R &R and thanks for reading!~**


	3. Mending

**./\\.**

Chapter 2

 **O**

Mending

 **.\/.**

"In order to be a hime, you must first act like one. It is one thing to have a title, it is another if you honor it and embody it. Many responsibilities comes with such a title as great as hime of the Western Lands and you must care for it, honor it, nurture it and become it!" Boomed a female youkai to a younger one as she walked rigidly with her head high.

Big, round, amber eyes of a young hanyou girl glimmered with mischief as she followed behind the older youkai, mocking her every word with a silly face and straightening up with a false look of interest when the lady turned around. She's heard this lecture enough to know every word and tone of voice she used. On certain words, the woman exuded pride and on others, before glancing disdainfully behind her, she doubtfully scoffed.

Today, they were practicing their walks down one of the rarely used corridors of the main castle. With a thick slab of wood balancing atop her crown, she walked somewhat elegantly behind her sensei. Her sensei was a cloud-demoness that looked as if she's consumed a few of them in her lifetime. She was an average heighten demoness that was round and pudgy. Her skin was as pale as the moon but her hair was as dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes were small and tight as her pursed lips were with three gray dots placed vertically on her forehead. The young hanyou highly doubted the fat demoness ever opened her eyes, saved for when she was battling an enemy or seeing a large spread of food.

"You must concentrate and practice, Airi-hime. Your posture must be erect like mine. Shoulders back!" She commanded to the young hime's utter annoyance. Airi stuck her tongue out of defiance before quickly straightening up again with her shoulders back just as instructed and an invisible halo floating above her.

"Shoulders back, Kumori-sensei." She replied back snidely.

The cloud-demoness raised her thin eyebrow when she turned to inspect the young hime's posture and found her to be more headstrong than her mother was at royal etiquette. Those two were both a pain in her fluffy behind.

Airi mentally plotted to get away from her sensei and her boring lessons. She wondered how the lady in the Rose Quartz palace was fairing. She had heard through some of her handmaidens that she had a sudden meltdown and wondered what caused her to lose her temper so badly that her father left a meeting so abruptly in order to deal with it.

Just then, the two ladies could hear the distant sound of chatter as it came close to them. Turning the corner an entourage of demons crossed paths with the two and Airi instantly recognized them.

"I thought I smelt a certain scent. Airi-hime." Said Raionmaru.

"Lord Kitty!" The young hime squeaked as she charged at the lion, instantly leaping into his welcoming arms.

Next to him ShiShi-Mi, smiled warmly at the two. "How are you, Airi-hime?" She asked, her voice its usual quiet tone but warm and deep with a motherly undertone laced thoroughly through every word. Airi pulled back from her play uncle's warm embrace to smile brightly at the Lady Of The Southern Lands.

"Airi is well! She didn't know you two were traveling here to the palace! Where are your new pups? Is Eze here too?" She eagerly replied to the lioness's utter amusement.

"I've told you this before, hime, they're _cubs_ , not pups." Raionmaru softly scolded her. "And they are too young to be out in foreign lands. They are here but they are strictly grounded to their room. Which we are going to right now."

ShiShi-Mi nodded "And yes, Eze is here, he's probably off training your brother. You know how boys can be." Airi's smile sagged slightly. She liked Eze, he was nice unlike her stupid brother. At least she still had the pups- no, _cubs_ to still play with.

"Can I see them? I promise I won't be a bother!" She begged with bright pleading eyes and her hands clasped beneath her chin. She looked the picture of innocence and unlike ShiShi-Mi who was use to it, Raionmaru was a sucker for Airi-hime's ' _puppy eyes_ '.

"Okay, but only for a moment, it is passed their bed time." ShiShi-Mi smiled as she took the young pup by the hand.

 **./\\.**

Sesshoumaru felt her presence buzzing around in a room near him.

Curiously, he slid open the door to find her form sleeping on a futon. The room was smaller than her bedroom but still bigger than any average hut. The smell of her incense assaulted his nose and he wrinkled it in disgust. He moved closer to examine her features and his face softened at her ethereal beauty as she slept. The lord took a knee besides his mate and lifted a claw to smooth her bangs away from her eyes. His brow furrowed at how hot her skin felt against his hand. How did she easily tear herself apart like this? Such a troublesome human, she was indeed. Did she ever take a moment to think about how much pain she had caused for him and his eldest pup?

The bags beneath her eyes seemed to slowly disappear the more she slept. Although her skin remained pale, exhaustion did not torment her no longer. His claw moved to grip her dainty hand and squeezed it lightly.

He sat next to her for what felt like an eternity. He soaked up her aura and allowed his to comfort her. Halfway through he had felt her shiver despite her sweating form and wrapped his pelt around her. A handmaiden had returned with a pail of cold water and a towel but he waved her off dismissively and took the pail off her hands. He wanted to tend to his own mate. He had vaguely remembered doing something like this with Rin when she was younger and even felt inexperienced doing it then, but he managed to situate the cloth on her forehead and felt relieved when her temperature slowly fell to a moderate one. By that time, it had become nightfall and he knew she may very well sleep well into morning. His own worn-out energy caught onto him and found himself shaking off the thought of sleep more than once.

The incense had long burned off and the smoke in the room slowly dissipated. Sesshoumaru found it easier to breathe that way and easily slipped into a shallow slumber.

 **./\\.**

Meanwhile Airi had been playing around with the tiny lion cubs in Raionmaru-sama's guest chambers.

"Zafrina, come to your papa." The lion gestured with open arms as his youngest cub who very carefully attempted to put one hand out to crawl but could not do it so easily. The old lion smiled as he scooped the young lion-hime with ease and placed her onto his broad chest. The curious cub looked down at her father who was laying on the floor and watched her other siblings crawl around him. Her bright orange eyes darted around the room, taking in all of the unfamiliar surroundings. Raionmaru laughed at his daughter's expression. She held intrigue and natural curiosity and as he stroked her short black mane of ebony curls, she popped her thumb into her mouth. Secretly, he adored Zafrina more than his other cubs because she was the most quiet and mysterious one out of the litter. She was exactly like her mother in many ways.

At that moment, said woman was currently nursing one of their sons. She was a vision of beauty- a goddess. Oh how he loved to kiss that dark chocolate skin adorned that glowed with his clan's tribal marks and run his paw through her thick mass of ebony curls. She presently had her hair pulled back into a half ponytail with golden hair accessories, allowing her mass of curls to cascade and frame her heartshaped face. Her bright orange eyes held a secret behind him that he has yet to solve but it excited him to find out. Just then she dragged her orange and black slit eyes to her mate who simply gave her a toothy smile.

But worry creased her brow. "Beloved, have you seen Lady Kagome, lately? I don't think we've seen or heard from her since we got here." ShiShi-Mi shook her head and watched as her mate's eyebrows knitted together as he brought a hand to stroke his orange beard in contemplation.

"Last time I heard, Sesshoumaru had went to check up on her." The light caramel-skinned lion retorted thoughtfully.

"Don't you think something is wrong? I have never known Kagome to be so... _absent_." She frowned as she looked down at the light caramel cub in her arms whom she had just finished burping. The relatively statuesque lioness stood and sashayed to their bed which was decorated in African pelts and quilts and laid the sleeping cub before putting the other three cubs to bed, including Zafrina who had fallen asleep on her father's chest.

Airi watched as her auntie laid the cubs to rest and listened in on their conversation.

"Who is Kagome?" She asked innocently. The two lions were surprised by the question.

"What did you say, child?" The bigger demon asked, his eyes narrowing to slits as he sat up from his former resting position.

Airi was startled by the sudden harshness of her favorite uncle's words. She hesitated before repeating her question much to their anger. ShiShi-Mi turned her head towards her husband and uttered something in an unfamiliar language angrily. Raionmaru simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Airi-hime, where is your mother?" His tone grew serious with no hint of the previous carefree banter.

Airi was completely confused at this point. "I...I don't have one."

"I knew something wasn't right. You must go talk to Sesshoumaru-sama, now." ShiShi-Mi growled angrily, leaving little room for the King of the Jungle to argue with.

 **./\\.**

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and he turned his head towards a restless Kagome. She was beginning to stir in her sleep and quickly, he removed the hot towel from her forehead and dropped it in the bucket of cool water. He rested his hand over her damp forehead just as her eyes fluttered before opening slowly.

Her vision was groggy and her throat felt dry. She could barely make out the figure above her but spotted the sunlight cut through silver locks and that made her heart nearly break. This must be an illusion, she thought sadly. He couldn't be really here at her side. Not now.

But as her vision cleared, she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Above her, Sesshoumaru was watching her, his eyes glazed with intrigue and his brow creased in worry. Kagome could barely lift her arm but she managed to grasp his wrist weakly. "Se...-Sesshomaru?" She uttered hoarsely.

"I am here," his words were simple but it was enough to garner tears in the Miko's eyes. She closed her eyes with a feeling of content as a soft smile spread across her dry lips. Despite any ill will she had towards him earlier, she had sorely missed the feeling of him close to her. At times she would wake up in the middle of the night and feel for him next to her only to be greeted with empty sheets and at many times found herself crying from the cruel tricks her mind would play on her.

If this vision of him before her now was not true, this...-she concluded... this may be the cruelest joke her mind has ever played on her.

And in that instance, she inwardly thanked her mind for this moment. Illusion or not- she truly missed him next to her.

Sesshoumaru frowned when Kagome closed her eyes, did she not want to see him, again? Before his fears could flourish, a smile bloomed across her lips and dissipated any previous thoughts he had. Tears slipped from the corners of her closed eyes and he gingerly moved to clear them away with his free hand.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice cracked with tears. "You're really here this time, aren't you?" She choked out a laugh. Confusion marred his features, what did she mean _'this time'_? Had she been dreaming about this very moment times before?

"Are you well enough to move?" He released her and inched back as she attempted to sit up but she quickly fell into his arms as it was too much movement for her.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I promise, just..please...don't leave me again...please.." She pleaded as she cried into his chest, gripping the fabric of his kimono desperately as if in any moment she would wake from this dream without him. Sesshoumaru frowned but wordlessly held her close to him, as if out of habit, his chest rumbled lowly and he felt all the tension ease away.

They stayed in each others arms for what felt like eternity but neither of them were bothered. Her aura danced with his in an intimate tango that saturated the room and Kagome nearly felt her strength coming back to her every second she spent with him. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet but at this moment, she was just happy to be next to him.

Sesshoumaru buried his nose deep within her hair and took in the very scent he missed the most. Nostalgia graced his mind and his beast growled in happiness. Could this be a sign they should mend their relationship? Could they go back to how they were before?

Neither of them felt his presence as he came down the corridor, the handmaidens quickly scrambled at the sight of the tall, burly, muscular lion that came marching down the hall. He followed Kagome's weak reiki to this weird hidden palace and followed it to a room guarded by several human handmaidens. With one look, they fell to their knees in respect. The Daiyoukai burst through the doors, causing Sesshoumaru to act on his reflexes and pushed Kagome behind him and with one fine swoop of his claw, a green whip crackled in the direction of the intruder.

Raionmaru barely missed the whip by a hair as he tucked and rolled out of the acid whip's way. He stared dumbfounded at the couple. Kagome was on her knees, frightened and confused. Her clothes were disheveled and the sleeve of her kimono had fallen and revealed a creamy shoulder. She had Sesshoumaru's pelt draped around her shoulders and her hair was an uncombed mess. Her face was flushed, her eyes were sad and a frown pinched the corners of her mouth. Sesshoumaru looked inexplicably irritated.

"R-Raionmaru-sama?" Kagome whispered in shock, a dainty hand coming to rest against her lips.

"Lady Kagome," Raionmaru smirked with a nod of acknowledgment. "It seems the mystery of the whereabouts of the Lady of the Western Lands is solved. Did I interrupt something?"

"Raionmaru," Sesshoumaru growled angrily but the shishi-youkai was unfazed. "Get out,"

"I'm afraid I cannot, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am curious as to why has Kagome been locked away in this hidden palace and why doesn't Airi-hime know of her existence? Why does that young pup believe she doesn't have a mother?" Raionmaru's eyes burrowed in anger and skepticism. There was something amiss and if curiosity killed the lion, then he would be in a hunter's trap right about now. He folded his muscular arms against his chest and stared down the inu-youkai for a moment for an answer.

Kagome felt uneasy with the tension in the air and her heart slowly began to break at the thought of Airi. She felt her shoulders shake as a sob tore through her. Raionmaru's eyes quickly darted to his old friend and his face softened. He stepped forward to console the woman but was blocked Sesshoumaru's figure.

"We will talk in my study. Leave us now." Sesshoumaru ordered tersely. The lion got the message this time and turned to leave. After closing the screen behind him, Sesshoumaru turned and knelt before Kagome with the intentions to scoop his mate into his arms but she hastily moved away from him as if he was a disease.

He sighed, feeling like he was back at square one and stood to leave. Kagome pressed her hand against her mouth as a sob racked through her being.

Airi.

She didn't even know who she was.

She didn't believe she even had a mother.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

What type of mother was she?

 **.** **/\\.**

 **T** **hat darn Raionmaru, breaking up such a family moment!**

 **Well, we see new characters have been introduced!**

 **It's been a while since I updated so I thought I would do something**

 **Finally got my lazy ass back on the computer..**

 **R &R or F&F and for any questions or concerns**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Tessela**


	4. Makeup

**./\\.**

Chapter 3

 **O**

Makeup

 **.\/.**

The old lion sighed heavily. "Wow, I didn't know..." He stared at his paws as he shook his head slowly. "But what of Airi-hime? Will she ever know who the woman in that palace is?" His orange eyes pleaded against amber ones. Sesshoumaru could not lie to him but he also knew the answer would anger the Lord as well.

Raionmaru had gotten the hint and he growled. "That is insane! It happened years ago! You can't just possibly-"

"It is not a decision I made easily."

"But-But, you have the power to change this."

"I cannot force Kagome to do something she does not want to do."

"But the decision that the council is going to make will surely break her heart!"

"That is out of my power. My grandfather is still a high councilman and the Queen Mother is as well. Whatever decision they make, I must honor it."

"And in result, you lied to Kagome and you will lose the one you love, possibly your heir, your daughter, and-"

"But If I go against them, I lose my country!" Sesshoumaru growled back which prove to only rile the lion back.

"Sesshoumaru, you cannot live by their ha-"

"You do not understand Raionmaru. My grandfather's views of humans have never changed. He believes all humans should die or become enslaved by demons. He believes all hanyous are abominations and need to be _exterminated_. My mother shares her own hatred for Kagome's kind as well." He said, anger seeping from his words. "If they step into power, they will take Japan 700 years back. All of my father's hard-earned legacy would be in vain. He did not die to see this happen."

The room grew silent after a moment as the Lord of the Southern lands absorbed what his old friend was saying. After a tense moment, he released a breath. "...I understand, but at least..." he sighed, "would you at least tell her of their plans?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I cannot. With her health, it is too risky." With that, he stood up from his chair, signaling that their conversation was finished.

As Sesshoumaru walked out his study, he noticed a pair of warm golden eyes following him. He turned and sure enough Airi had been waiting at the door. The young girl hastily bowed but avoided all eye contact with her father as she spoke.

"Will Kitty-sama be out soon, father?" The young girl played with something on the ground with her foot as she spoke lowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the young girl. He could barely look her in the eye without getting a foreign feeling in his chest, instead, he coldly walked away from the child without answering her.

Raionmaru stood up from his seat in Sesshoumaru's study and found the young girl looking forlorn at her father's retreating figure. Sesshoumaru never treated their eldest pup, Touga the way he treated Airi. With his eldest being the first born and named after his father, Touga had been around to see his mother and knew of her well. However, Airi never had such a luxury. Sesshoumaru never even address the young girl who would reach out to him, instead he turned his back on her. Just like...

" _Kagome_ ," he whispered sadly as he stared into the young pup's amber eyes. She had Kagome's face, her ebony hair and her wide innocent eyes, and most of all, she had her heart. The girl looked broken and at the brink of tears but she soon plastered on a forced smile as she turned towards the shishi-youkai.

Raionmaru forced a grin for the sake of the young pup. "Do you know what time it is? You should have been in bed hours ago. A young hime needs her sleep, am I right?" The young pup's face soured at the thought of going to bed. It was going to be morning soon, anyway, and she wasn't sleepy!

"But-but-"

"No buts, I'm going to tuck you in, myself to ensure that all the bad demons lurking around won't get to my hime!" The Lion picked the young female up and sat her atop his broad shoulders where she held onto the orange hair of his mane.

 **./\\.**

It was the middle of the night when Kagome decided to take a bath in the hotsprings. Her energy had increased significantly and she was feeling better than earlier. Her handmaidens assisted her in stripping her of her clothes but quickly scurried away when she was ready for the spring.

Tentatively, she dipped her toes into the hot mineral water before slowly easing into the water. Her muscles tightened at the new hot sensations but she willed herself to relax and allow the springs to unwind her. The Lady of the Palace sat on a stone and laid back, sighing away her problems. Her hair was braided up and out the way but she couldn't help but have the urge to let it down and wet it.

Kagome was nearly fully relaxed when she heard the footsteps of someone nearing her. Instinctively, she moved to cover her chest modestly. "Who's there?" She spoke aloud.

Soon a tall figure emerged and she sighed, it being only Sesshoumaru. She turned away shyly when she saw him remove his heavy armor and pelt. After some rustling, she heard him come into the springs.

She couldn't even help the blush that stained her cheeks at the thought of a naked Sesshoumaru approaching her but the mere though also aroused her. "Did you know it's impolite to accompany a lady in the springs without her permission?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought of Kagome blushing profusely right now. "Indeed, however, I am never the one to care for such pleas of privacy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How hypocritical, coming from a demon who values his own personal space."

Sesshoumaru inched closer to the Miko in the water, feeling her distress level escalate at the proximity. "Kagome," he breathed the word smoothly and allow her name to roll off his tongue with such ease that Kagome was taken aback at how seductive her name could sound coming from another person's mouth. "I want to apologize for Raionmaru's behavior earlier."

Kagome stared down at the murky water thoughtfully and smiled at her groggy reflection. "It's fine...There were bound to be questions about my whereabouts. I was simply caught off guard." She found herself turning in the water to face her mate. Her face was flush but with a healthier glow now. She still unconsciously covered herself in the relatively opaque waters despite her mate has seen her naked before.

Sesshoumaru moved closer until her breast nearly grazed his chest. Kagome moved back to give them space but she was stopped by the rock wall behind her, forcing her to remain close to Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you choose now to see me? I mean, I've been in this palace for some years now, locked away from the world. All that time, you ignored me. Why now? Why speak to me now?" Her delicate brows knitted in confusion. She's been in the Rose Quartz Palace for some time now and none of that time has Sesshoumaru ever visited her. When she was exiled here, she didn't even get to say goodbye to her son and new born who was barely a year old.

Sesshoumaru did not want to take this time to argue with the Miko but she needed to know. "You weren't the only one that suffered when you left." His eyes grew cold and hard. "I could not continue to watch you tear yourself apart before my very eyes." He gritted out. "Our eldest pup watched the guilt consume and eat at you, Kagome. _It_ remained a constant reminder and you could not bear to look at _it_."

"It?" Kagome bit out angrily. " _It_ or _her_?" Kagome whispered, tears welling in her eyes but refused to cry again. Kagome shook her head, knowing that he wouldn't reply back to her. It only served to anger her in response. She moved to get away from the lord but she was stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist.

Curious and a little angered, Kagome turned her head to glare at the lord but slowly, something pushed her back towards him in the water. Almost as if it was a feeling in her that pulled her close to him. She didn't want to remain angry with him. She didn't want her daughter to one day be angry with her.

Kagome glided into his arms and felt them encircle her tightly. She was done speaking about the subject for the rest of the night and now craved for the lost touch of her mate. Kagome craned her neck to press a tender kiss on her mate's lips in which he returned the favor with a more hungry one. The feeling felt so foreign, yet familiar; Lost, yet found. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling his hot tongue as it wrestled against hers.

After a moment of heated kissing, they broke apart; mostly Kagome for air. Sesshoumaru took that moment to press hot kisses down her throat. He remembered keenly that Kagome had a great erogenous spot on her neck and she wasted no time in threading her fingers through his hair as she arched her neck for him to get a better taste of her. A breathy moan escaped her small lips as she felt him lick, nip, suck, and scrape his fangs against the tender flesh of her neck and it prove to only drive her simply mad with desire. She felt his arousal press against her stomach in the water and knew they would have to move the party to the bedroom soon, so Sesshoumaru moved to scoop her from the spring.

But something had emerged from the shadows behind them. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru pulled away in an instant and Kagome found herself for what felt like the second time tonight, against his back.

' _I can't get a break!_ ' She thought exasperatedly with an eye roll.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I come bearing an important message from the Queen Mother." The masked youkai dropped to his knees in respect when addressing his lord. Sesshoumaru was in no mood for his mother's games but he still gestured for the messenger to continue.

After relaying his message, the young youkai continued. "She requests your audience at this time, m'lord."

"Very well, inform her I will see her in a moment."

"Very good, m'lord." With that, the youkai disappeared once again, leaving the two alone.

"I assume you have to leave, now?" Kagome tried not to sound so glum about it but he could tell she was disappointed.

"I promise I will return."

Kagome nodded sadly and turned her back as she heard him leaving the spring.

 **./\\.**

Anger just couldn't explain how Sesshoumaru felt at that moment. The sun was due up any minute now and all he wanted to do was bury himself deep between Kagome's thighs right about now.

He hoped his mother had a good explanation as why she summoned him at such an unusual time.

He came towards the double dragon doors of his mother's study and tugged open the heavy gold entrances. Inu-Kimi had been sitting at her desk with a calligraphy brush and paper, painstakingly careful with each brush stroke. Her drawing carefully caressed the paper while her other hand steadied her wrist and gathered away the long sleeve of her kimono. She did not address her son as he approached her desk but she couldn't help the sly smile that graced her dark violet lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted.

"Queen Mother," he exchanged.

"I have summoned you with astounding news from the high council." She gracefully finished with a fine swoop, dropping the brush into an ink well before standing from her chair. "Your grandfather had heard news of Kagome's little...mishap.. and has come to a decision." She lifted the paper carefully as she moved about the room to a place where it could dry.

Sesshoumaru watched his mother skeptically as she hung the painting over an unlit lantern, the bold ink reading " _Power_ " in Japanese characters.

"What did he say?"

"He proposed a proposition for you." She clapped her hands happily as she twirled to face her son, her many rings clacking against each other as she did so. "He proposed that if you still desire Kagome-"

"- _Lady_ Kagome," he growled.

"- _Lady_ Kagome," she corrected herself. "Then you may keep her as your mate on one condition." She lifted a delicate claw.

"You must add Inu no Saga to your harem and produce a full blooded heir."

His eyes narrowed. "No,"

"No? Sesshoumaru, surely you jest! You cannot possibly think you may hold onto that weak piece of human fle-"

"Queen Mother, if you are finished, then this meeting his over." With that, Sesshoumaru turned to leave but felt his mother following behind him albeit angrily stomping.

"I heard through the grapevine that you've been visiting her. Particularly _now_." This stopped the lord in his tracks. Inu-Kimi felt satisfaction swell her chest but quickly was mistaken Sesshoumaru turned to glare at his mother with a look akin to his father's that nearly sent the older demon into shock. After a stunned moment, she spurted out.

"Sesshoumaru, do not for one second think this is over!"

"My answer is still no," The door slammed behind him inches from his mother's face. The Inu-youkai, fed up with the turn of events, wasn't deterred at all. She expected this much from her human-loving son, but this wasn't the only card up her sleeve.

She returned to her desk when she heard a knock at her door again.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

"My Lady," came a low female voice from the doorway.

Inu-Kimi smiled. "Ah, Inu no Saga. What a pleasant surprise."

 **./\\.**

Sesshoumaru returned to the Rose Quartz Palace and had came close to his mate's bedroom door when he heard soft moaning from the other side. With a raised brow, he slowly slid open the screen to see his beloved on the floor on her futon.

She had changed into a pink silk Yukata but without anything holding it together or underneath it when he spotted the robing open, her hand gripping and rubbing her breast. She had one leg up and the other one slightly up but shielding his view from her other hand between her legs. Her back arched up and her hips bucked against her hand as she felt an orgasm coming close, her head thrown back with a look akin to ecstasy on her face.

She had no incense burning at this time as he walked into her room and felt it was better suited without the disgusting herbal aromas perfuming the air. The lord dropped his armor heavily and watched as the mere action broke the Miko out of her trance.

She gasped at the intruder and quickly moved to shield herself, but stopped when it was only a smirking Sesshoumaru.

"I see you could not wait."

"Pfft, I've been waiting for _years_." She scoffed before laying back down.

"Wait no more then,"

He hoped her health would remain stable enough for the night. He moved on top of her and continued decorating her neck with his love bites and found a particular one that had faded with neglect and time.

Their mating mark was lightly faded but still visible on the young woman's neck. His pride could not allow the mark to fade no longer, he mentally contemplated replenishing it at that time but feared Kagome reject him.

His claw trailed down her flat abdomen and slipped between her hot folds to fondle her bundle of nerves beneath its fleshy hood. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she involuntarily ground her hips into his hand.

"Oh Kami!" She breathed as she gripped his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru, stop," She gasped after a moment.

Confused but still compliant, the youkai ceased his ministrations, watching as the panting Miko took the time to gather her bearings before moving her head to whisper into his ear.

"I want to feel you inside of me, now." She said, almost urgently, earning another raised brow from the lord.

"I've been waiting years to feel a man's touch. I want it and I want it n _ow_." Her eyes narrowed and left little room for argument. Sesshoumaru was shocked at the woman beneath him. Was this really his Kagome? The shy, easily embarrassed girl he had mated before seemed to have disappeared and left a fiery vixen in her wake. Nonetheless, he positioned himself between her creamy thighs and slowly eased into her warm, wet cavern.

She felt excitement fill her belly as he filled her up to the brim. With a long, exaggerated groan of satisfaction, Sesshoumaru took in the beautiful tightness he had been deprived of for a while. It had felt like _ages_ since he had made love to his mate. Eager for pleasure, Kagome wrapped her legs around her mate as he took on a slow, sensual tempo. He took his time with every stroke, lovingly filling her up before pulling out again.

Kagome looped her arms underneath his armpits in order to press him further down to her. She gripped his back fervently, digging her blunt nails into his flesh with every thrust. She moaned softly in his ear, giving him praise and requests for more. His pride swelled at the sounds he caused her to make. He pulled back to glance down and marveled at the goddess beneath him.

He ravished her neck, sucking her pulse point before butterfly kissing his way to her lips where he captured them again in a hungry kiss.

He felt her waver around him and knew her climax was coming soon. She pulled away just to moan louder as the pleasure built up in her like a pot readying to boil over. He felt his own release approaching fast as well and soon within a few more pumps, he felt her walls clamp down against his member in a death grip as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her body arched into his when he felt his release soon happen. He growled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and instinctively bit her mating mark as he spilled his seed into her womb.

Kagome cried out in pain as she felt his elongated fangs pierce her flesh but did not dare push her reiki to purify him. Instead she bit her lip roughly and dug her nails deep into his shoulders.

After successfully replenishing the mark and cleaning her wound with his saliva, he pulled out of her swollen flower and looked to make sure he had not hurt his mate too much.

Pain riddled her features briefly but she soon replaced it with a warm smile before laying back on the futon. Sweat drenched her forehead but she looked too satisfied to even be mad at him for remarking her. It was better than their mating night. At least he didn't howl his latest conquest to the moon.

Oh, she was _too_ happy he didn't howl his latest conquest to the moon. That was embarrassing enough as a young woman.

Sesshoumaru's face softened at his mate's happiness. "I've missed that smile,"

"And I've missed you," Kagome moved to share another kiss with her mate. Her energy was coming back to her and she felt so much better now that she was in his arms.

But Kagome wasn't finished yet. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then his chin, then near his ear until she breathing lightly on the shell of his ear. "Are you ready for round two?"

This caused the lord to raise an eyebrow at her sudden drive but he didn't complain. He stripped her of her yukata before flipping her on all fours. After alining himself to her entrance, he slowly eased into her swollen depth. His hands gripped her hips firmly. He wouldn't be so gentle this time.

 **./\\.**

Airi followed their scents and found them at the entrance of the palace.

Two boys. One, a foot taller than the other stood near the entrance. They both donned black hakamas but no shirts. The shorter boy with long silver hair braided down his back and mismatched eyes held a sword on his hip while a caramel skinned boy with orange spiky hair wielded a golden exotic looking staff.

"Eze-kun!" Airi squealed at the sight of her friend. The silver haired boy scowled at the sight of the young princess heading their way.

"Hey kiddo!" The older boy waved at the girl. Airi wasted no time in running towards the two boys but was stopped dead in her tracks by the look her brother was shooting her. Taken aback, she hastily bowed lowly towards her older brother.

"Touga-oji," Airi whispered, her voice wavering slightly under the scrutiny of her brother.

Touga simply looked at his younger sibling with disinterest before scoffing and turning away. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her. She lifted from her bowing position to beam a smile at the prince, Eze.

"Eze-kun, I've missed you!" She lunged happily at the taller boy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eze, expecting much from the eager pup, returned the hug before setting her back down. She noticed they weren't sweaty and marred with scars yet so she assumed they were _just_ about to go train.

"Can I train with you and Touga-oji?" Asked the young pup with pleading eyes.

"Nah, you may cramp our style, kid." Said Eze playfully as he flexed his muscles in response to show his 'machoness'.

"Aww, c'mon, we all know you're already uncool, no fair!" The princess shot back to the lion's displeasure before breaking out in giggles.

"Why, you little-!"

Sapphire and Amber eyes narrowed at the girl. "No," Touga swiftly replied.

Airi's smile sagged at the disappointment. "B-But..." She was ready to beg. Ready to plea with her brother at all cost.

"I said no. Eze-oji, come now." With that, the young prince turned on his heel and marched out the door.

The older prince couldn't help but look back as he walked and noticed the look in the young hime's eyes. He slowed his pace for a moment and quickly turned to jog back to her side.

"Fine, I'll hang out with you later, okay? Just stop looking so sad." He said in defeat, causing the young pup to perk up at his words.

"Will you play dolls with me?"

Eze's face fell in disbelief "Dolls?" He quickly rethought his decision but knew that would be wrong of him. He sighed in defeat once again. "UGH! Fine. Dolls." Her frown quickly replaced with a smile as she squealed in delight.

"SHHHH! No one can know of this." He whispered loudly, pressing a finger to his mouth for emphasis.

Airi smiled as she pressed her own finger to her mouth. "Oh yea, I promise!"

"Good, now don't let me catch you frowning again!" Eze gave her a toothy grin before ruffling her raven hair playfully. He turned to catch up to her brother who had long left him behind.

 **./\\.**

Kagome was standing on her knees with her back pressed to her lovers as she ground her hips into his hand. One of his hands was across her chest, kneading her breast like dough while the other rubbed vicious circles in her clit, causing her to fight against his hand as her body racked with pleasure.

She lolled her head back into the crook of his neck as she instinctively gripped the wrist of the hand on her chest as her breathing sped up at the feeling of an orgasm coming on.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, of Kami...Sesshou...maru!" She cried out as her walls clenched around his fingers and her essence ran down his hand and her thigh. After a moment, he moved to lay her body against his on the futon as they recovered yet again from another session.

Kagome laughed, "If we keep this up, I may end up pupped again." she shook her head as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"The question is, would you want another pup?" He shifted his eyes to watch her expression and saw it it didn't change.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I want more pups, that is not the issue. We still have our own problems to tend to with our mating and the pups we have now." She spoke honestly. She couldn't imagine how Touga turned out after her disappearance but she knew Airi was bullied by a lot of the youkai staff and she could only hope that Sesshoumaru was properly protecting his precious daughter.

He should be of course and she wouldn't dare think he would treat Airi less or even treat Touga different because of her. He didn't seem like the type that would. Although he had his bad blood with InuYasha, they had eventually came to terms with their differences and were actually pretty fond of each other albeit they will never admit it.

She had no doubt in her mind that Sesshoumaru was protecting their pups well.

…...Protecting them from her. Her smile fell at the plaguing thought and it was not missed by Sesshoumaru's calculating gaze.

"What is the matter?" He was instantly worried, was she feeling ill? Regretful? Sad?

Kagome smiled nervously as she put her hands up in assurance. "No, no, I'm fine. Just thinking." She knew he was not convinced but was grateful he didn't press on. "The healer and the handmaidens will be here soon to check my health. I don't want any rumors about you and I flying around at this time." He nodded thoughtfully. Albeit it would show that he still deeply cared for his mate, it would arise many questions he would have to answer. Especially ones from Touga.

Kagome kissed the corner of his mouth like she always did in the past and instantly felt nostalgic. "I still have infinite love for you Sesshoumaru and it will never change. However, we have many bridges to cross and I cannot cross them by myself." With that she stood to dress herself back in her silk yukata and used a belt to fasten it. Sesshoumaru mentally winced at her words. He could only hope she could find it in her heart to forgive him for some of the choices he was about to make.

She heard a knock moments later and turned to see that Sesshoumaru had disappeared and left her futon empty. Feeling relieved but a little saddened, she opened to the door to see an old stout lady dressed in in all white hakama pants and kimono set with various small gourds decorating a belt across her chest. She was kneeling before Kagome but she saw her face was masked behind a thick opaque sheet of rice paper cut out along the bottom for her nose and lips. The elderly lady's hair was gray with age but pulled back into low pig tails, her hair dragging the floor.

"M'lady, it is time for I to check yee's health. How do yee fair this morn?"

 **.\/.**

Isn't makeup sex the best sex? Especially if you haven't had it with the person you love for a long time? Lol

So we don't have any misunderstandings. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were downright frisky in this chap and I probably made it a little uncharacteristic of them to be, but weighing their separation from each other, I would be too!

This doesn't change the fact she disapproves of a lot of decisions he's made (and making!) and the fact she feels betrayed, however, I know Kagome is a forgiving girl and will make the steps to better her relationship for her, her pups and her man, am I right? So we're all clear, both of them really needed to get laid ASAP...xD

Looks like we're getting somewhere, what has Inu no Saga and Inu-Kimi planned? I'm super excited~!

R&R – F&F

Tell me whatcha think!

~ Tessela

Credit to sugar0o for the coverart!


End file.
